Tower of Power
Overview Just when the teams begin to relax, JD breaks some bad news: Today's mission will be a Temple Mission, which means the first elimination will happen later in the day. Summary The alliances have begun: Brown, Yellow and Green on one side; Purple, Red, Orange and Grey on the other side; and the Blue team divided between the two. As all of the teams gather to play the first mission of the game, JD reveals another twist: while they were expecting an Endurance mission for a pyramid piece and control of the Samadhi, today the teams will compete in a Temple mission, and the winner will decide which two teams will visit the Temple of Fate. By the end of the night, one team will leave the beach forever. The Temple mission is called the "Tower of Power," a game that requires strength, teamwork, persistence and of course, endurance. Yellow takes an early lead from the rest of the pack, but falters. The seasoned veterans of the Brown team then take the lead, but soon stumble as well. Even though Purple got off to a slow start, they get back into the game; however, they too eventually fail. It is the Green team that prevails this day, and they will decide which teams will visit the Temple of Fate. Green painstakingly reviews their opponents in order to decide who will go to the temple. Proving to be a good ally, they decide against sending their alliance members established at the beginning of the game, Brown and Yellow. Personality clashes play a part in Green's decision: Mike is fed up with Tyler's attitude and the fact that he keeps saying he wants to go home; the Orange team looks like a candidate for sure. Green eventually chooses to send Orange and Grey to the Temple of Fate. Homesick Tyler is unaffected by his being chosen to go to the temple, but his partner Michelle is devastated. Wayne on the Grey team is also very upset — he will do anything to keep from leaving the beach. When Grey faces off against Orange at the Temple of Fate, luck isn't on Wayne and Maryelle's side. Grey loses, and is forced to exit the game. A triumphant Orange returns to the beach, shocking the rest of the Endurance players. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be given away by the eliminated team: Heart Mission In Tower of Power, each team has to build a stack of ten blocks, collecting them throughout the obstacle course; this forces them to travel into the bay first, then under a pair of metal arches and finally sand dunes to the finish line. The biggest challenge is keeping the stack stable as it grew taller, and the first team to plant theirs on the finish line would win. Trivia * Green's win in this episode make their color the first to have a team win a mission in more than one season * Gray's elimination marks the continuation of the curse of the grey team. This seemed to even be acknowledged by JD who noted that Gray seemed like they were destined to go out first after Green announce who they were going to send. * Only time where a temple mission is played following the partner selection mission. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 2 episodes